Drabbel Days
by ZombieWaffleMonster
Summary: Multiple pairings, warnings placed in each drabbel since they varies with each one. ALL are yaoi. MaleXMale AU'S
1. A Fathers Advice Naruto & Sasuke

the prompt that she requested ^^

For sephonei

btw i want to do a sequel a bit longer, but it'll probably be based on years later, with a flash back.

So this is rated fluff however later on the drabbels go to M so that's why its here.

"Hey your mom said you wanted me to tuck you in." The male smiled, joking with the boy, as he entered the room

However, he immediately noticed the determined look on his son's face, so he put the joking aside. "What is it Naruto?"

The said boy; fresh in his teenaged years, met his fathers gaze. "I need to know how to make someone fall in love with me."

Minato smiled brightly, so his son had his first crush, oh, he waited for this day, helping his son woo some sweet girl. "Well the first thing you should do is give the little sweetheart flowers, it's sweeter if you pick some on your own before you go to school."

Naruto smiled matching his fathers, "ok."

The older blonde-haired male smiled, full of pride as he ruffled his son's hair. "Good luck."

Naruto laughed pushing his father's hands away, "I don't need luck, and I'm just that good." Both males laughed.

..

Minato had come home early just to see how it went with his sons crush. However, his voice of praise died in his throat when the blonde-haired boy came up to him sporting a big black eye.

"I think I should try something else dad." Naruto's voice was low and slightly defeated.

Minato scratched his chin, "obviously playing hard to get my boy, but don't give up." Minato smiled, "you should say something sweet meaningful, oh, your mom loves when I give her candy. In-fact we meet around your age, she loved it when I showed up with candy at school for her."

Naruto nodded, he was willing to try anything. In addition, if it worked for his father then it would work for him.

Minato grinned, "that's my boy." a pat on the back." how about we head to the candy store?"

Naruto grinned, "Can we get a box for us too?"

"Of course."

...

The next day Naruto came home, with his other eye black and minato spit out his coffee. "You must be doing something wrong, what did you say?" Minato wiped up his coffee quickly, Naruto was an Uzumaki he found it hard to believe that the girl did not like his son. Obviously to full of pride in his son, never considering the bright-eyed boy could fail at winning a girl over.

"I said good morning sweetheart, I bought you some chocolates cause there as sweet as you are."

"Oh, that's a good one Naruto." Minato smiled.

Naruto sighed,"Sasuke didn't think so, and he punched me again."

Minato opened his mouth but then closed it again, did he just hear right? "Um, Naruto is Sasuke the one you like?"

"Yes, " Naruto smiled. "Who else would it be?"

"Ah, I see." Minato pulled out a chair motioning for the blond boy to sit down. He should have realized it. "Naruto my boy, wooing a boy is different from a girl; you can't treat Sasuke like he's delicate."

"But dad, he is pretty! "Naruto whined in his defense. "More pretty than anyone in the whole world." The blonde-haired boy added quietly.

Mianto ruffled blond spikes, leaning in closer. "You can't say things like that Naruto, not to another boy, if you really like Sasuke, you need to approach this carefully, because now he probably thinks your just messing with him."

"b-but." Naruto whined, "I just what him to be mine."

Minato smiled, moving closer to his son and wrapping an arm around him. "My boys in such a hurry to grow up, you're going to make your old man sad," the older, laughed softly when the teen pouted.

"Dad I'm serious."

"I know Naruto." Minato sighed contently. "Ok son here's what you need to do, you need to take Sasuke aside somewhere no one can see you, or hear you. That way he won't be so uncomfortable." Minato paused making sure his son was listening.

"He is an Uchiha so he will be stubborn."

"I already know that all to well." Naruto gripped the chair in between his legs, as he waited for the male to finish; he was running out of ideas.

"Be straight forward with him Naruto, and make it clear that you like him and wont give up, he needs to get the point that your not playing a joke on him." minato smiled, "also you should tell him you see him as an equal not as the girl."

Naruto nodded when his father paused again.

"Ok so that all said son I think it's time we have the talk about you know..." Minato blushed slightly; he dreaded this part of the talk for so long. "Sex."

"Ewe, dad! No!" Naruto jumped up embarrassment plainly showing on his face. "We already had sex Ed, and I already know about safety and waiting, so please don't." It was almost a desperate plea.

Minato nodded, "good night then." he spoke softly.

"Good night." Naruto yelled running up the stairs.

Minato released a breath he was holding, "thank you lord." but he supposed it was not over, sex was different between two men, and the older males face took a bluish tint to it as he moved to the phone. That talk he would leave it to the other boys father, simply because he had a feeling they would need it one day. In addition, just the thought alone of having that talk made him uncomfortable, yet his old friend always had that stone cold face, that would not break… so there for Fugaku was the best one for that job.

_ to be continued _


	2. Hey baby

First drabbel was done up for Joco.

beta'd by the sweet sephy.

Sasu/Naru '

'Hey baby'

Warning crack ahead...

Sasuke Uchiha walked down the same street he did daily, well he did own a shop on it, but that was not the point. For today he was in an unbelievably good mood, yes, he was nearing a full-blown smile; he was having problems trying to hide it since he was an Uchiha.

He slowed his pace down as if he was waiting for something or someone. He was everyday there was a sexy blond-haired male, which walked past his shop to get to school, so what if he followed once maybe more than once, just to see where the male went everyday. There was nothing wrong with curiosity. He did not count it as stalking if he didn't follow naruto home, more than once.

a small coughing sound could be heard from the Uchiha, as he moved, it felt like it was taking the blond longer to get here then usual, or maybe it was just him…

His smile slowly turned to a smirk as the familiar set of blond locks came into view. He started walking towards the male. Just as quickly as he approached Naruto, he found himself passing the blond-haired male, who really did not seem to be paying attention to him what so ever, so Sasuke thought quickly.

"Hey baby is your dad a baker? Cause your buns are smokin!"

Naruto briefly stopped turning to face the raven. A slight pink taking to his cheeks, but he could not form any words right now. was this guy for real? He really did not just say that, and he really did not just say that to Naruto...

Naruto was still in shock when the raven licked his lips... "What?"

Sasuke's smirk widened as he opened his mouth to repeat the line, only to gain the same reaction. Naruto was completely at a loss for words something that had truly never happened before… So he did the only thing he could think of he turned and walked away, doing his best to will away the blush and ignoring the group of giggling girls that were standing near by, staring at him…

What kind of pick up line was that!

…

Sasuke smirked as the weeks rolled by; Naruto was slowly making his way down the street, he had become more cautious trying to avoid Sasuke. However, as soon as ebony met bright blues Naruto blushed, holding the thought, oh, no not again. They seemed to have gained a crowed of fans over the weeks, he tried to ignore the group of girls that today even went as far as bringing popcorn.

Naruto took a deep breath, everyday it was that line or other ones that were just as bad. Today though… today Naruto wanted to avoid this at all costs, it was to much, far to embarrassing that they even gathered up a crowed waiting daily just to see how it turned out. It got even worse, when the other male added grouping to the mix.

However, today he had a plan, he released the breath he was holding as the other male got closer. Nevertheless, this time before Sasuke could open his mouth, Naruto's hand shot up covering the male's lips; today he really would avoid the corny pick up lines at all costs.

"If I agree to go out with you, you won't say it right?" Naruto half yelled, half whined as the crowed drew closer.

Naruto felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead, as he waited for some kind of response. He felt the other smirk against his hand, as Sasuke nodded. Gaining some somewhat disappointed sounds from onlookers, though both males were now officially ignoring them.

Naruto sighed softly. "So if I move my hand you won't say anything like that anymore right?"

Again, he received a nod; he slowly pulled his hand back, tightly shutting his eyes expecting it even though Sasuke agreed that he would not. His eyes snapped open when he felt lips pressed against his own. There were no protests from his side this time; he really did not mind having Sasuke kiss him. Besides for some reason the hot tongue probing his mouth seemed to phase everything else out.

As of today, they gained a new set of onlookers, marking the birth of fan girls, and extensive usage of tissues, mainly when Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall in a near by ally, oh, it was a glorious day for fan girls and fan boys…


	3. A Father's advice 2 NaruSasu

Minato stood quietly as Naruto pouted on the stairs, seventeen years old and still pouting. The sight was far from surprising. "Whats wrong Naruto?"

The said male looked up at his dad, the older noticing the hesitation his eyes, well at least he wasn't coming home with black eyes anymore, three years of that before Sasuke finally gave in, he had to admire his sons dedication.

" Well..." the boy tapped a finger against his lips, "It's just Sasuke is pissed at me, and not like he always is, I mean it's more serious then usual."

Naruto seemed to be concentrating hard on this one, Minato noticed. "What happened?" the older blond sat on the step next to his son.

"I got carried away when we were kissing... and well it all went down hill so fast, next thing I know the teme punched me in the guts and threatened to rip off my... uh, ya." Naruto cringed at the memory.

"What did you do?" Minato was sure he already knew where this was going; poor Naruto didn't know how full his hands were.

Naruto blushed slightly, about having this conversation with his dad. "I asked if I could put it in him ," He whispered. "Then he got mad and said why he had to be the one taking it... then my stupid mouth opened with because you're pretty!" Naruto yelled the last part his hands up in the air, showing his complete frustration.

Minato went to speak after the first sentence, then shut his mouth. All he could do was pat his son's shoulder and hold back his laughter;watching his son and the Uchiha in this relationship was just too much at times.

"Top it off, he threw me out and told me not to come back . He wont answer my texts." Naruto's hands hit the stairs in defeat.

"When did this happen?" He had to be serious about this because he knew Naruto was. It was just to much though; his poor son.

"Two hours ago ," Naruto mumbled.

Minato coughed a bit, ruffling blond spikes and pulling his son closer. "Let him cool off, then my boy, maybe you should try catching him off guard." If Sasuke was as stubborn as his father was, Naruto would die of old age before they ever had sex.

"That or let him do..." Minato coughed slightly, how to do this. " You should leave it open, so you both can take control." He was not good with this, how did Fugaku get out of doing this talk with the boys? That sneaky bastard, he was good.

Naruto sighed, leaning back and resting on his hands. "Ya." He just wanted to be with Sasuke so badly, he never thought that Sasuke would... well it made sense he did get mad over it.

"Should we?" Minato looked everywhere but his sons face. "Do you need help with research? We could go to a clinic for advice or something." He would get Fugaku back for this. Hell would have nothing on his vengeance.

Naruto tensed, quickly standing and scratching the back of his head. "No! Dad, um... I already got the basics."

"That's good." Minato smiled nervously.

"Ya." Naruto moved up the stairs. "Ice cream?"

"Sure, son." Ice cream was so much better then a sex talk. "I'll meet you in there. first, I need to pay someone a quick visit."

Naruto arched a brow as his dad started down the driveway, one destination in mind, all Uchiha were sneaky bastards. Unfortunately for this certain Uchiha he had years of practice on getting revenge.


	4. Day off  ShinoNaruShika

ShinoNaruShika

Naruto scratched his chin as Shikamaru threw him out of the kitchen. "I was just taste testing," he called out, before making his way back to the living room. They had just finished moving their stuff into the house when he convinced the older male to cook dinner. Only after the fifth or sixth time of taste testing the same thing, he was chased out. Mostly due to the large bites that went missing in-between tests. They had only been here a few days, and they had two more before they had to leave for Spain. Again, he didn't want to think about work until they were briefing on the trip. It was a simple job, would only take a week, and unlike most of their work had been lately.

Sometimes it sucked working for Interpol though other times he loved his job. Naruto stopped in the hallway shaking his head. He would not be thinking of work! At least not until they left out that door. "We are on break and I will enjoy it!" he spoke out loud to himself. Naruto smiled nervously when he looked up to find Shino arching a thin brow as he stared at him from the doorway to the living room. "Heh, working too much lately. A week off isn't enough." He smiled nervously at the taller male. The blonde watched the short brown spikes shake slightly as Shino shook his head turning back to the living room.

He smiled watching the male walk away as he quietly followed. They had just moved to Nevada a few months ago. However, they just officially moved into this small house on the outskirts of a small town. - with work they spent the last few months in motels. Still it wasn't the first time they had lived together. They had been partners and working together for eight years. They had been in a relationship for five of those years. They had saved each other's lives countless times and found themselves in some interesting predicaments.

How they got together was one of those times. They were chasing a group of terrorists in Guatemala… Naruto may have- accidentally- slipped up and got them caught and thrown into a nasty building with chains and other items he didn't want to remember. Naruto thought for sure they would die so he admitted he had a crush on both older males. Thankfully, the genius Shikamaru was there and very quickly came up with an escape plan. While Naruto had felt slightly awkward when they ignored the confession, he felt out of place and very edgy that neither one of them spoke a word to him until they got back stateside. Where they didn't even make it off the jet before Naruto was pounced on. However, both refuse to admit the fact that they, in fact pounced him because neither male was the pouncing type.

It was the start of a relationship, which much to his surprise wasn't very hard to handle dating two people. It was actually a lot of fun. Except for when Shikamaru threw him out of the kitchen… well that was fun as well. Then he was rather cute when the said male stole all of the blankets at night. Moreover, when Naruto did things like this… He was cute as well.

Naruto smiled as he stretched letting a loud moan pass through his lips, and snickered when he heard a crash in the kitchen. He still had it; he loved it when he could catch Shikamaru off guard.

His lips quirked into a smile as he finally fell back on the couch, head landing in Shino's sweatpants covered lap. "You shouldn't tease Shikamaru like that. Not when we haven't had the chance to have sex in a month." Shino chided with a small smirk.

It was true but all because of work. In addition, when they got back, they had to put up with new recruits that made them so tired they passed out as soon as they came home. Naruto rather liked the two males sex deprived, they lost there composure at home fast, and it amused him to no ends. "So sorry. " Naruto waggled his eyebrows, as he lifted a hand over his shoulder and gripped a strong thigh.

"Were ordering in, later."

Naruto's eyes moved to the end of the couch, slightly hazing over with lust. Shikamaru already had his shirt off and was working on his pants. A small smile tugged at his lips. "What happened to dinner?" though Naruto had a good idea of what happened.

"I dropped it on accident."

Naruto snickered watching the Nara's pants hit the floor. "Yeah, on accident."


End file.
